


Day in the Life

by lea_hazel



Series: Hearth and Home [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Community: skyrimkinkmeme, Day Off, Fantastic Racism, Gen, Slice of Life, Strained Friendships, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/lea_hazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of an honest, law-abiding citizen of Riften.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> There's some khajiit-style dialogue interspersed here, which may make it more difficult to read.

Since first arriving in Riften and upsetting the local natural order, the khajiit stranger who turned out to be Dragonborn had established... quite the reputation. Jarl Laila had somewhat reluctantly declared her a Thane of the Rift and even assigned her a housecarl. She'd been permitted to hold property within the city and, to the dismay of many, had chosen a prime piece of real estate overlooking the lake. The Jarl's eldest son was particularly disgruntled about that last fact, as his mother had refused his request for the same property three times in the preceding year.   
  
Ki'shaal had won many friends in Riften, although few knew that her favor with the Jarl was won by destroying the local arm of the Skyrim skooma trade. Perhaps she had kept it quiet for a reason. After all, every Nord knew that khajiit were liars, thieves and skooma dealers. Who knew what hidden motives the stranger in their city had? Perhaps she had only killed the skooma dealer so that she could take over his business.   
  
Not that her friends would stand for such nonsense.   
  
"Good morning, my dear," said Hafjorg. "Come to buy ingredients, or are you looking for Ingun?"   
  
Ki'shaal hefted the basket in her hand. "The last of the invisibility potions," she said, "and a few anti-venoms for good measure."   
  
"Oh, Elgrim will be glad to have those in," said the old woman. "He's too old to run about hunting chaurus or Divines knows what else is in this. Thank you, my dear."   
  
The khajiit nodded graciously. "And Ingun...?"   
  
"Oh, I'm afraid she's not in yet," said Hafjorg. "She said she'd be coming in late. Something about having business in the marketplace."   
  
Ki'shaal bid her farewell and made her way back up the rickety stairs to the upper level walkways.   
  
The market was busy as ever. The merchants called friendly greetings to her as she passed by. Well, most of them did. Even Grelka acknowledged her with a silent nod, and old Edda called loud blessings after her when she flipped her a single septim.   
  
"Fine day to you, friend," said Brand-Shei as she approached his stall. "Looking for anything in particular?"   
  
"Has Ingun Black-Briar passed by this morning?" asked Ki'shaal.   
  
He shook his head. "I'd've noticed if any Black-Briars were about. Anything else I can help you with? Got some interesting new trinkets you might like to look at. Maybe I'll give you first pick."   
  
"Another time," said Ki'shaal. "Fair weather and warm sands."   
  
From his stall, Madesi called out, "Have you tried the docks? Wujeeta said that she's been out there, looking for slaughterfish or something like that."   
  
Ki'shaal nodded. "Thank you."   
  
Ingun was, indeed, at the Riften fishery, and more than usually pleased to see Ki'shaal. They spoke at length about her experiments, while Wujeeta shook her head and went back to work.   
  
"You will be a great alchemist one day," said Ki'shaal. "Make the name mean something else, someday. Make it yours."   
  
Ingun nodded. She disliked speaking about her mother.   
  
Ki'shaal didn't press the subject. "Will you be at the Bee and Barb this evening?"   
  
"I might," said Ingun, "if my work goes well. Oh! I really must get to Elgrim's. He'll be expecting me."   
  
She ran off, waving a hasty goodbye.   
  
Ki'shaal stayed down at the docks a while longer to chat and gossip with Wujeeta, before taking the short route back to Honeyside, bypassing the upper city. Her housecarl was waiting in the kitchen, watching a bubbling pot of tomato soup and idly carving a bit of wood. When she made herself known, Iona's eyes widened and her hand flew to her scabbard. A housecarl's duties were very clear, and she was always on guard in case of a burglary. These were still all too common in Riften.   
  
Still, the working relationship between them was... strained.   
  
"Long life to you, my Thane," said Iona, slowly releasing her grip on her sword. 

Ki'shaal nodded to her. "I will be at the Bee and Barb tonight," she said, making an effort to speak clearly so that the Nord could understand her. "On business. Tomorrow morning I must head out to Ivarstead, and the roads are too dangerous to travel alone."   
  
Iona's mask-like expression was marred by the tightening lines around her mouth. "My Thane," she said carefully, "I am your sword and shield."   
  
Ki'shaal blinked. "Yes, Iona."   
  
The housecarl tried again. "If you require protection, I must travel with you. It is my sworn duty."   
  
"Sworn," said the khajiit, "yes."   
  
She thought for a while. She didn't really want someone at her back who she didn't know if she could trust. Iona had known her only shortly, and never seemed to warm to her. She had intended to meet Mjoll at the Bee and Barb and ask her if she were willing to join her on her travels, or if she refused, maybe hire the mercenary mage. She had the money, she could afford to pay for a professional guard. It was the next best thing to traveling with a caravan.   
  
"...My Thane?" asked Iona again, looking increasingly irritated.   
  
Ki'shaal shook her head briefly. "Yes, very well," she said finally. "Be ready to leave at dawn."   
  
"Yes, my Thane," said the housecarl.   
  
And she hoped she wouldn't come to regret it. 


End file.
